It's complicated
by marcelinemadness
Summary: Ashley and Marshall lee have a very complicated relationship. She's annoying, jerky, and never treats him with respect. What will these two do?
1. Chapter 1

The white haired witch climbed out of bed and poked the lazy vampire beside her. The midnight hunger nagged her stomach and she let out a grumble.

"Would you wake you already?" Ashley growled, trying not to be too loud. Marshall let out a groan and rolled over, looking at her. Ashley's shirt was hanging low, barely buttoned up. It really caught Marshall's eye, making him blush a bit.

"I'm awake... What do you want?" He grumbled, sitting up and pushing the covers off his leg.

"Marshall, I'm hungry." She stuck out her elbow to poke the lightly irritated vampire in the chest. "Make me a sandwich?" She gave him a light smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Bleh.." Marshall rubbed his eye and shuffled out of bed. He secretly liked seeing the satisfied look on her face when she ate the food, but he wouldn't admit it. The two had a complicated relationship, of both hate and secret love. They barely showed love, it was mostly bickering and teasing. Marshall reached the kitchen and slapped some bread down.

"Don't forget pickles!" She called from the bedroom.

"We're out of sliced." Marshall groaned back. The vampire barely got sleep, and when he did it seemed like this witch was always ruining it.

"Then use the.. Full ones, or whatever they're called." She played with her fingernails, her stomach feeling empty and it growled like an angry lion inside of her. "Hurry up."

"Whatever, your highness." He smirked lightly, putting a full pickle on top of the meat. It made a huge lump in the sandwich, and he snickered at the look. When he finished, Marshall floated back to the bedroom and held out the plate containing the lumpy sandwich. The witch stared at the two lumps, and shook her head.

"Nope. You need to cut the pickles into slices, then put them in. This will never do." She went back to clawing at her fingernails, acting like Marshall wasn't even holding the plate in her face. When he didn't respond, the witch looked up, making eye contact. Marshall's eyes narrowed slightly, he let out a sigh.

"Eat it."

"I will not."

"Just eat it!"

"Do you even see the two giant lumps in the middle?"

The two sat there, the vampire looking angrier than ever. Ashley looked happy, as if she had just won.

"Fine. You win. I'll go back to the kitchen and slice these flipping pickles into pieces, then put them on your sandwich." He turned around and floated back to the kitchen.

"Good." The witch felt rather proud, having won another sandwich fight.

When Marshall returned with exactly what the girl wanted, Ashley gifted him with the usual reward. A kiss on the lips. After they kissed he wrapped himself in the sheets and curled up, letting out a light snore. Ashley grinned and ate her sandwich. Yep, this was the life.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you even love me?

"Ashley?" The vampire let out a low groan as he propped up his umbrella from the sun above. This witch was always trying to get some new potion or whatever, and he had to come along. "Where'd you go?" He climbed into a small cave, leaving the green grass that brushed against his feet and the possibly deadly sun behind as he was surrounded by darkness.

"I'm over here, doofus." She called back. The witch carefully plucked the stem of a highly dangerous plant, needing it for a new potion she was working on. It would help her control the growth of many crops and plants. Either making them die, or grow faster. Whatever she felt like.

Marshall sighed and floated just above her. "You almost done? You're taking way too long." He lightly leaned in to take a look at the plant she was plucking.

She carefully clipped the stem and raised the flower up to her face, taking a sniff. "I'm done, okay? You have to be careful with these things or they'll explode or something." She stood up and showed him her prize before tucking it into the small handbag she brought along.

"Where to next?" The vampire said, following her out of the cave.

"Hm. Let's go try this thing out, I'm starving." Ashley led him along like a small puppy holding an umbrella. As she approached a crop field, the witch took out the flower and mixed it with a small syrup she had retrieved earlier. She poured the syrup in and gave it another sniff.

"Kay, now all I need to do is pour it on something. What should we eat?" Ashley looked up to the male floating above her.

"Tomatoes." He grumbled, not paying too much attention.

"Corn it is." Ignoring the vampire she poured a bit of the potion on a corn plant and mumbled out a few words. The corn immediately grew into a full plant and blossomed the food. "Pretty cool, right?" She smirked, taking one.

"I said tomatoes!" He growled watching her nibble the food.

"I don't care. I wanted corn." She continued to eat.

Marshall frowned and turned his back on the witch, crossing his arms around the umbrella. "You never listen to anything I say..." He grumbled.

"Awe, is the vampire angry?" She walked over to a tomato plant and poured some more of the potion, growing it to full size. "Eat up and stop being such a chump." She took another bite of corn and sat back in the patch of grass nearby.

The vampire hated when she was right. He angrily plucked a bright red tomato and sucked the color, leaving nothing but a shrivel of a fruit. Then he stuck the umbrella in the ground beside her and laid underneath it.

When she was done, Ashley chucked the corn back into the field and crawled under the umbrella with him. She grasped his cheeks and kissed him. Marshall felt this was unexpected, yet at the same time it was expected, because Ashley always gave him a kiss when she wanted to. Yet, Marshall kissed back. Slipping his snake like tongue into her mouth and showing her his affection physically. It was never emotionally with these two.

When she finally pulled back the witch stood up and plucked the corn and tomatoes from the plants.

"Okay, help me carry these." She dumped a few into his arms and went back to plucking. Marshall scoped them up and managed to pick up his umbrella. When Ashley got all she could carry, only a few were left in the field and she began to walk away. Marshall wasn't exactly sure where she wanted to go half the time, he was just glad the sun was going down so he could drop this umbrella.

A little longer along the road, after they have been walking for a while, a small forest came into view and the witch dropped the fruit in a circular bush, letting out a huff. "Let's take a break here." She said, sitting on a branch of a short tree. Marshall dropped what he was holding next to hers, and floated near her.

"So, did you get everything you wanted?" He said, sitting next to her. The sun was slowly setting, and he covered his face from it. Ashley looked over with a smirk.

"I guess so. We'll still need to come back a few times though, just so I can get some more." She smiled at him, placing her hand on his. It seemed like all her affection came out though her eyes. While she looked sweet, she would say something sour. It was hard for Marshall to wrap his head around. He scratched the back of his head with the hand she wasn't holding, and looked at her, returning the smile.

"Fine with me." He said, rolling his eyes a bit. She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. The sun was almost there...getting closer... Marshall used the open hand he had to gently rub across her cheek. She smirked as the sun finally went down, and darkness surrounded the couple.

"Should we get going?" Marshall said, looking over to the food and making sure no one had stolen it. But right when he was about to get up Ashley pointed to a small light in the distance.

"Not yet." She slowly got off the branch and approached the small bug that contained the light. "Come 'ere." She placed the bug on her finger and held it out to the vampire. Marshall floated over, looking at the small creature. Soon enough the fireflies began surrounding the two, bringing a bright light around them.

Ashley gave Marshall a big hug, and they stood like that for a while.

As the moon rose, the couple sat in the grassy field just outside the forest and cuddled. Marshall wondered if he'd ever figure Ashley out.

"Ashley, do you um, love me?" He said, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Of course I love you, moron." She buried her face deeper in his chest, no blush.

He sighed. Nothing from her, he didn't think he was ever going to make her blush, even if she constantly made him. He wasn't sure if she loved him. Wasn't sure if she hated him. Maybe she was neutral. But he did feel something for her...would she ever feel that? That longingly loving feeling that was deeper then them? Probably not.


End file.
